Don't Let Him See
by OphiucusLucidum
Summary: Donghae mencintai Eunhyuk,adiknya sejak kecil, hingga suatu hari dia disadarkan bahwa apa yang dirasakan itu salah. Donghae berusaha menjauhi Eunhyuk agar semua perasaan nya bisa menghilang. Tapi sepuluh tahun berlalu rasa itu tidak pernah hilang sedikitpun.


**Tittle : Don't Let Him See**

**Author : OphiucusLucidum**

**Cast : HaeHyuk and other cast**

**Genre : Romance/ Hurt**

**Summary : Jangan biarkan dia tau, jangan biarkan dia masuk lebih dalam lagi Lee Donghae! Dia saudara mu! Berhentilah menjadi kakak yang gila!**

**Warning : BoyXBoy, AU, OOC**

**Secara garis besar ide FF ini saya ambil dari film "Frozen". Kalau difilm itu Elsa jauhi Anna karena Elsa gak mau nyelakain Anna untuk kedua kali nya, nah kalau di FF ini Donghae jauhin Eunhyuk karena Donghae cinta sama Eunhyuk, adik nya.**

_**10 Years Ago...**_

Di halaman kerajaan terdapat dua orang anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain dengan riang nya. Donghae –Si anak sulung mendorong adik nya Eunhyuk ke tumpukkan salju di depan mereka, gelak tawa mengiringi permainan seru mereka.

"aw" teriak Eunhyuk refleks saat badan nya terjatuh ke tanah

"Hyukkie!" teriak sang kakak sambil menghampiri adik nya

"Hyung, sakit sekali"

"Ayo kita kembali Hyukkie, Hyung akan panggil tabib"

Eunhyuk berusaha bangkit tapi tak bisa, rasa sakit kembali menyerang kaki nya, ditambah lagi udara dingin yang semakin membuat kaki nya sakit. Donghae tau adik nya tidak bisa berjalan, dengan hati-hati di gendong nya adik nya itu menuju istana. Dia sedikit menyesal karena tadi melarang para pengawal untuk ikut bersama mereka.

Eunhyuk sudah tertidur pulas, keadaan nya sudah lebih baik. Donghae mengelus rambut almond adiknya itu sambil sesekali menciumi kepala adik nya yang lebih muda 3 tahun itu.

"Kau hyung yang baik sekali" ujar Sang tabib sambil mengemasi barang-barang nya

"tentu saja, aku tidak mau saat kami menikah nanti dia tidak bisa berjalan di altar"

"kau ingin menikahi adik mu sendiri?"

"kenapa tidak? "

Si tabib tersenyum sambil mendudukkan tubuh nya menghadap Donghae, dielus nya kepala Donghae sambil terus tersenyum.

"aku tau kau ingin menikahi nya, kau sudah berulang kali bilang itu kepada ku"

Donghae tersenyum, indah sekali rasanya nanti saat Eunhyuk besar dan dia mengucapkan janji pernikahan dengan dirinya.

"tapi itu tidak bisa pangeran" ujar sang tabib lagi. Senyuman Donghae langsung berganti dengan tatapan bingung.

"kau tidak bisa menikah dengan dia, Eunhyuk itu adik mu"

"tapi aku menyayangi nya, aku ingin menikah dengan nya"

"itu sudah takdir tuan, jangan mengubah takdir. Mengubah takdir berarti kau mengingkari kekuatan dewa"

"bukan kah kau dulu pernah bilang bahwa yang membuat aku menyayangi hyukkie itu adalah dewa?"

"kau menyayangi nya dengan cara yang salah tuan. Sesuatu yang salah harus dibenarkan"

"jadi selama ini aku salah?"

Sang tabib diam, dia kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang sama namun mempunyai makna yang berbeda.

"aku menyayangi nya , apa yang harus aku lakukan agar semua nya kembali benar?"

"jauhi hal yang membuat semua nya menjadi salah" jawab sang tabib sambil mengelus kepala Donghae lagi, lalu pergi meninggalkan dua kakak-beradik itu.

"tapi aku tidak bisa jauh dari dia" ujar Donghae lirih, tapi sayang tak ada yang mendengar nya.

_**Present Day...**_

Eunhyuk berjalan mengelilingi ruang dansa, dia bahagia sekali. Hari ini adalah hari penobatan hyung nya. Hari ini dia bertemu dengan Hyungnya lagi, setelah sepuluh tahun dia tak pernah melihat wajah nya lagi. Bahkan ketika ibu- satu-satu nya orang tua yang mereka miliki meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu Donghae tetap tak muncul.

Telinganya menangkap suara derap kaki, semakin dekat. Lalu tak berapa lama pintu ruang dansa itu berderit. Seseorang membuka nya. Mata Eunhyuk terbelalak. Hyung nya sendiri yang membuka nya.

"Hyung!" Teriak Eunhyuk, Donghae terlihat kaget ketika melihat adik nya tenyata ada ditempat yang sama.

"kkau..sedang apa?"

"aku hanya melihat-lihat, aigoo...hyung setelah sekian lama aku tidak melihat mu kau semakin banyak berubah"

"kau juga banyak berubah"

"kau kemana saja? Aku merindukan mu hyung!"

"aku juga"

"tabib bilang kau merasa bersalah karena kaki ku yang terkilir dulu ya? Aih..bukan kah aku yang membuat kaki ku sendiri terkilir? Kenapa kau merasa bersalah? Dulu kau masih kurus, tapi sekarang tubuh mu bagus sekali" ujar Eunhyuk sambil mencubit lengan Donghae.

Donghae diam, rasa rindu nya lebih dari apa yang Eunhyuk ketahui. Ingin sekali dia memeluk adiknya, mencium kepala nya seperti apa yang dulu sering dilakukan nya. Ingin sekali dia bilang bahwa dia mencintai adik nya. Dia harus pergi. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang tidak di inginkannya terjadi.

"Aku harus pergi" ujar Donghae sambil membalikkan badan nya

"Hyung, aku masih merindukan mu" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menarik tangan Donghae

"tapi masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan Pangeran Eunhyuk! "

"ku mohon Raja Donghae"

"maaf" Dengan perlahan di genggam nya tangan Eunhyuk yang masih memegang tangan kanan nya. Lalu dilepas nya dengan perlahan dan pergi menjauh. Berusaha kembali menjauh dari kesalahan yang belum bisa dibenarkan nya sendiri.

"setelah sepuluh tahun, aku hanya dizinkan bertemu dengan nya tak sampai sepuluh menit?" ujar Eunhyuk kesal.

Donghae membanting pintu kamar nya. Membantingkan diri ke arah ranjang nya. Beberapa kali menghela nafas nya berat. Kenapa Eunhyuk ada disana? Kenapa Eunhyuk tidak pergi dari sana? Kenapa Eunhyuk adik kandung nya? Kenapa dia mencintai adik nya sendiri?

Eunhyuk masih berjalan-jalan mengelilingi istana nya yang sangat ramai oleh para maid istana, langkah nya terhenti saat dia ada didepan pintu kamar hyung nya. Dia ingin sekali mengetuk pintu, meminta untuk masuk, namun sayang kelihatan nya Donghae marah pada nya karena sifat nya yang kekanakan saat diruang dansa. Berkali-kali dia ingin mengetuk dan berkali-kali juga gagal. Setelah bergelut dengan pikiran nya akhir nya diketuk nya juga pintu besar nan mewah itu.

"hyung? Bolehkah aku masuk?" ujar Eunhyuk ragu-ragu

"pergilah" suara Donghae terdengar sayup-sayup, namun telinga Eunhyuk mendengar jelas apa yang di katakan hyung nya.

Dia menunduk dan melangkahkan kaki nya menuruni anak tangga. Meninggalkan kakak nya yang terlalu sering mengacuhkan nya.

_**Coronation Night...**_

Gelak tawa menghiasi pesta penobatan Raja Donghae, beberapa orang berdansa diiringi musik yang ceria. Saat lagu itu selesai semua orang yang ada diruang dansa membalikkan badan nya saat seseorang mendentingkan gelas nya meminta perhantian.

"para undangan, inilah raja baru kita. Raja Donghae" ujar pegawai kerajaan sambil mempersilahkan sang raja masuk dan sang raja mendapat hormat dari semua tamu undangan

"dan Pangeran Eunhyuk" kemudia disusul oleh Eunhyuk yang terlihat ceria. Tak ubah nya dengan Donghae Eunhyuk pun mendapat bungkukkan hormat dari semua tamu.

Setelah itu musik kembali terdengar. Semua orang kembali hanyut dalam kesenangan nya. Tak ada lagi yang menghiraukan sang raja dan Pangeran.

"eum ...hai" sapa Eunhyuk canggung

"hai"

"kau marah Hae?"

"marah untuk apa?"

"atas kejadian tadi siang"

"tidak"

Eunhyuk kembali terdiam, kedua tangan nya saling mengusap sebagai pelampiasan rasa canggung nya. Akhir nya dia kembali membuka mulut nya, menanyakan sesuatu yang selalu ingin ditanyakan nya.

"Hae?"panggil Eunhyuk sambil menatap wajah Donghae dari samping

"ada apa Hyukkie?"

"kau marah?"

"bukan nya aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak marah?"

"bukan masalah itu"

"jadi?"

"kenapa kau menjauhi ku? Kau marah pada ku?"

"aku tidak pernah menjauhi mu!"

"kau selalu menjauhi ku! Kau pindah ke istana di selatan. Kenapa kau tidak tinggal diistana utama bersama ku? Kenapa setiap kau berkunjung ke istana utama kau selalu mengacuhkan ku? Kenapa kau menghindar saat disini tadi siang? Kenapa kau menyuruhku pergi tadi siang? Aku lelah terus kau acuhkan Yang Mulia" tanya Eunhyuk tanpa bisa mengontrol lagi emosi nya, semua tamu undangan melihat ke arah kakak beradik yang sedang berkelahi itu.

"ada sesuatu yang salah diistana ini, aku sedang berusaha membenarkan hal yang salah itu"

"apa yang salah? Otak mu yang salah!"

"iya otak ku memang salah! Aku sadar itu! Kalau otak ku tidak salah kenapa aku mencintai adiku sendiri? Aku berusaha untuk menghentikan rasa cinta ku ini Hyukkie! Aku ingin menyerah mencintai mu kau tau itu! Kau kira kau saja yang lelah? Aku juga lelah! Aku lelah dengan semua perasaan ku! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghentikan rasa bodoh ini?" teriak Donghae sambil menjambak rambut nya frustasi. Eunhyuk tak bisa berkata-kata, dia masih shock. Kakak nya sendiri, mencintai nya?

Donghae mencari seseorang di tengah kerumunan orang yang masih shock dengan pengkuan raja baru nya itu. Dan akhir nya dia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Sang tabib, orang yang dianggap nya seperti ayah nya sendiri. Sejak kecil dia selalu menceritakan perasaan terlarang nya kepada tabib kerajaan itu.

"aku tidak bisa memendam nya lagi. Aku tidak bisa" ujar nya mengadu kepada sang tabib. Sang tabib yang tersenyum damai dan mengangguk paham tentang apa yang dirasakan raja yang dianggap nya anak sendiri itu.

Donghae memandang Eunhyuk yang sudah mulai kembali kealam sadar nya, dia tersenyum ke arah adik yang dicintai nya dengan cara yang salah itu.

"kau tau? Disini sangat sakit saat melihat mu, karena aku tau jika aku tidak akan bisa memiliki mu" ujar Donghae lirih sambil memegang dada nya.

Donghae berlari keluar dari ruangan dansa tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang memandangi dengan tatapan kaget. Di ambil nya kuda nya dan pergi keluar dari istana itu.

4 hari berlalu dan Eunhyuk tak bisa melupakan apa yang dikatakan kakak nya. Baru saja dia beranjak dari ranjang nya tiba-tiba pintu kamar nya di ketuk dengan cepat oleh seseorang.

"panglima" ujar Eunhyuk kaget ketika dilihat nya seseorang dibalik pintu nya.

"Tuan kau harus cepat pergi ke istana diselatan"

"kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung

"istana ini diserang tuan! Seperti nya ini sudah direncanakan sejak lama, pasukan kita tidak akan cukup untuk melawan mereka, pasukkan kita disini hanya bisa memperlambat tuan, jadi pergilah mengungsi ke istana selatan"

"baiklah aku mengerti" ujar Eunhyuk lalu pergi meninggalkan panglima perang kerajaan. Dengan cepat diambil nya kuda milik nya dan segera pergi ke istana dimana hyung nya menetap tanpa disadari nya salah satu musuh mengikuti nya.

Sesampai nya dipinggir hutan dihentikan nya dulu gerak kuda nya, lalu dengan santai kuda nya berjalan ke arah rumah kecil yang letak nya sangat jauh dari kerajaan nya. Rumah sang tabib.

"tok...tok...tok" suara nyaring terdengar ketika Eunhyuk mengetuk pintu dari pohon jati itu.

"Hyukkie" ujar seseorang kaget yang diketahuinya itu adalah hyung nya itu. Terlihat sangat tampan dengan baju sederhana.

"Hyung kerajaan diserang!"

"mwo?! kenapa tidak ada tanda peringatan?"

"ini serangan mendadak hyung"

"tunggu aku mencari tabib dulu" ujar Donghae sambil membawa mata nya menari mencari sang tabib yang dianggap nya ayah nya sendiri itu.

"kau mencari bangkai ini" ujar seseorang dari dapur sambil menarik sang tabib yang sudah terbujur kaku

"Kyuhyun!"

"kalian masih ingat pada ku?" ujar seorang lelaki sambil menyunggingkan bibirnya licik.

"kenapa kau jahat sekali kyu? Bukankah kita berteman?" tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya.

"bukan aku yang jahat tapi kalianlah yang terlalu baik! Dengan mudah nya kalian menampung ku tanpa curiga? Kau, kakak mu, dan Ratu dengan mudah nya menerima ku, apa kalian tak curiga kenapa Ratu bisa meninggal? Itu karena ulah ku! Aku memberi racun dimakanan nya, agar kakak mu bisa secepat nya dinobatkan sebagai raja dan saat kakak mu itu dinobatkan pasukan kami sudah mengepung istana mu karena saat penobatan seluruh istana mu itu tidak dijaga ketat! Bukankah itu rencana yang hebat?"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Kyuhyun sudah dianggap kakak nya sendiri, dan kini dengan terang-terangan dia menunjukkan watak asli nya. Eunhyuk yang merasa dikhianati hanya menangis sesenggukan.

"baiklah, disini ada kakak beradik yang sebenar nya adalah orang utama yang harus dimusnahkan. Jadi siapa yang harus aku musnahkan dulu?"

"tak semudah itu wahai pengkhianat!" seru Donghae sambil mengambil pedang yang ada di tangan sang tabib dengan cepat. Tak terelakkan duel mematikan terjadi di rumah kecil itu.

"Hyukkie ayo lari!" seru Donghae ketika melihat Eunhyuk masih menonton duel nya itu.

"Hyung!"

"cepat!"

Tanpa banyak kata dia langsung keluar dari gubuk dan segera melajukan kuda nya dengan cepat, menuju istana selatan. Sementara Donghae dan Kyuhyun masih berduel.

"arggh" rintih Donghae saat Kyuhyun sukses menebas perut nya, darah mengalir dengan sangat deras

"kau kalah raja Donghae" ujar Kyuhyun dengan penuh kemenangan

"kau tidak akan bisa membunuh Hyukkie!"

"Hyukkie? Adik mu yang manis itu? Apa yang bisa dilakukan nya? Kaulah target yang harus dibunuh sebenar nya Donghae"

"kalau begitu jangan sakiti Hyukkie ku"

"kau hyung yang sangat baik ya" ujar Kyuhyun meremehkan

Donghae tersingkap. Dia ingat sesuatu. Kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat tabib mengatakan hal yang sama kepada nya. Hati nya kembali terisis. Untuk saat ini entah kenapa dia senang sekali akan pergi dari bumi ini. Dia tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin saat kami menikah dia tidak bisa berjalan dialtar" ujar Donghae lirih, Tangan nya tak lagi menutupi luka nya. Dari wajah Kyuhyun dia tau Kyuhyun terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan nya. Tapi nafsu akan kekuasaan menguasai seluruh hati nya.

"kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau menikah dengan adik mu kau yang tidak bisa berjalan dialtar?"

"Aku pasti akan berjalan di altar" ujar Donghae sambil memberikan tatapan menantang

"Baiklah aku akan membuktikan kaulah yang tidak bisa berjalan dialtar" ujar Kyuhyun marah dan tak lama pedang ditangan Kyuhyun sudah menancap di dada kiri Donghae.

"tt-terima...kasih" ujar Donghae dan tak lama tubuh nya tak bergerak.

_**In other place...**_

Eunhyuk menangis ketika mendengar kakak nya sudah gugur dalam perang. Kakak yang selalu mengacuhkan nya tanpa alasan yang jelas itu tidak ada lagi. Di lihat nya jasad kaku Donghae. Dia begitu tenang.

"hyung ... maafkan aku, kau tidak akan lelah lagi sekarang" lirih Hyukkie sambil memeluk kakaknya dengan terisak-isak. Memeluk kakak yang mengacuhkan nya, kakak yang selalu mengusirnya,kakak yang menjauhinya,kakak yang diam-diam mencintai nya.

END

Hallo! Hehe...saya kembali! Semoga suka sama FF nya yah. Ini FF saya yang pertama xD.

Mind to review? Itu sangat mendukung loh!


End file.
